


Actually, I Kinda Like It

by Sierra_Oceans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Daichi, College, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Post-High School, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_Oceans/pseuds/Sierra_Oceans
Summary: Daichi seems to have not noticed that he's out on a few pounds since he started college, but Suga doesn't mind. If anything, he prefers it.





	

The first year of college was going over well for Karasuno’s former volleyball captain and vice-captain. Daichi was enjoying his sports management classes and Suga had decided to take up psychology. They both had a rather full work load so they decided to not continue playing volleyball on a collegiate level. In the beginning weeks of college, they both tried their best to continue working out at the gym. As time went on and the homework started to pile up, they stopped going in order to focus on their studies.

“I’m back!” Daichi called out as he entered the dorm room and he dropped his rather heavy book bag to the ground beside the door and shuffled his way to the closet in search of more comfortable clothes than the polo and jeans he had worn to class all day.

“Welcome back.” Suga replied, looking up from his book and flashing a smile at his boyfriend. “How’d class go?”

“Eh, same old, same old.” Daichi cheerfully shrugged as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. 

Suga observed as his boyfriend undressed. An audible sigh and look of relief came from Daichi as he unbutton his jeans, which have been getting tighter and tight as of lately. Suga smirked, knowing well that Daichi had gained weight in recent months after they had stopped going to the gym. Daichi also picked up a habit of eating pure junk like chips, snack cakes, and soda during late night cram sessions or last minute essays. That, in addition to he and Suga eating junk like that while watching movies during their down time to relax from classes was bound to be unforgiving to Daichi’s waistline.

“Something up?” Daichi asked, snapping Suga of of his daydreaming. “Hm? What do you mean?” Suga answered. 

“You were staring at me for so long. Something wrong?” Daichi was now stripped down to nothing but his boxers, which like his pants, were growing ever tighter. The elastic waistband was almost stretched to it’s full capability, making a small indent in Daichi’s soft sides. His stomach had begun to come over the front of the waistband. His arms and legs were still toned as they’ve always been, just a slight layer of fat covering them now. His thighs and rear end had plumped up more, to Suga’s delight. Daichi’s face was slightly rounder with the hint of a double chin forming. Even if Suga had fallen in love with Daichi when he was slimmer, this new pudgier Daichi turned him on just the same, if not more.

Suga chuckled and smirked. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just funny and cute watching you struggle to get out of your jeans. They’re getting a bit tight on you, don’t ya think?”

“Yeah, I was meaning to ask you about that. Have you been washing my laundry in hot water? Because I swear a bunch of my clothes have shrunk but yours seem to be fitting the same as always.” Daichi picked up the shirt and jeans he had just removed, holding them up as evidence to his case.

“Sweetie, I wash all our clothes in cold water.” Suga laid his book down and stood up from his bed where he been lying. He made his way over to Daichi and hugged him from behind, both facing the mirror on the inside of the closet. “You’re telling me you haven’t noticed this?” Suga lightly grabbed a handful of chub at Daichi’s side, making him jump. Daichi struggled out of his lover’s grasp to face him, looking obviously insulted.

“Suga, are you calling me fat?!” 

“No, no. You are far from fat. You’ve just put on a few pounds in the last couple of months. It’s no big deal.” Suga reassured him.

Daichi looked in the mirror, pinching and poking different areas of his body, examining his body in detail for the first time in months. A small scowl came over his face, disappointed with his new physique. “How did I not notice until now? I really thought my clothes were shrinking. I never once thought maybe I was getting bigger.” Daichi walked to his bed, sitting on the edge, burying his head in his hands which he propped up on his knees. “I’ve had to gain at least 30 pounds…” he breathed between his fingers.

Suga made his way to his boyfriend’s side, wrapping his loving arms around his waist and pulling him into a warm embrace. “Daichi, I already told you it was no big deal. It’s not like you are the only college student who has gained weight. It’s a common thing.”

“I’m not worried about if it’s common or not Suga.” Daichi lifted his head, looking Suga sorrowfully in the eyes. “I don’t want you being ashamed to be seen with me or stop finding me attractive.” 

Suga tried his best to suppress his laughter. “That’s ridiculous. I am sure as hell not ashamed to be seen with you. And I couldn’t never cease to find the love of my life attractive.” Suga pulled Daichi further onto the bed to sit as he straddled him, his legs folded around his lover’s back. “If anything, I think you’re even more sexy…” Suga pressed his lips against Daichi’s, grinding against both Daichi’s crotch and plush belly and cupping his sides tightly. He could tell that the friction got a rise out of Daichi, literally.

Daichi pulled away, a small smile about his face. “You really think I’m sexy like this?” Suga’s face lit up with a smile and he gently shoved Daichi to the mattress and started working kisses along his jawline and neck, leaving small love marks as he went. “Suga-” Daichi breathed as his boyfriend made his way down his chest. Suga grabbed Daichi by the inner thighs, spreading his legs open so he could settle between them, leaving kisses and love marks all over his chubby boyfriend’s belly and sides. Daichi blushed at all the extra love his new body was getting. Suga nibbled at his inner thighs, making the larger squirm under his fingers. “You’re...such a tease.” Daichi whispered. Suga laid on Daichi’s soft chest as he cupped Daichi’s growing member. 

“Well you were the one who questioned how freakin’ hot he is, so I had to show you just how much I love you and everything that you are.” Suga reached up to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. “Now are we gonna do this or am I gonna have to tease ya some more?”

Daichi lifted his boyfriend up and swapped places with him so Suga was now beneath him. “Don’t gotta tell me twice babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first serious fanfic. I've read them for years but was never confident enough in my writing to write any of my own. But I love DaiSuga so much, like the idea of chubby characters, and become more secure in my writing ability so I decided to try. Please let me know what you think and if you think I should continue making fics. I may even take prompts at some point. :)


End file.
